Gaara's Little Pink Maid
by blondekunoichi
Summary: GaaSaku: When Gaara's loses his clothes at a hotel, a certain pink-haired kunoichi helps him in his search for his missing clothing
1. Little Towels and Big Meetings

GaaSaku--Theme:

* * *

Gaara was very unhappy. No, unhappy would be a gross understatement. To be unhappy one had to undergo certain displeasures; like scrubbing another's feet or having your sensei play favorites with his students or even not getting enough sleep. No, _unhappy_ didn't seem fit to describe how Gaara was feeling at the present moment.

Here he was, Sabaku no Gaara, fifth Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, not to mention a Jinchuuriki, standing in the middle of his exclusive suite with nothing but a small towel around his hips. _Infuriated beyond comprehension was more like it._

He had only gone to take a shower five minutes ago. It had been a nice, relaxing shower, that allowed his sore muscles to gradually unwind themselves from their tense state. And when he had completely cleaned himself, he had wrapped one of the white bathroom towels provided around his hips and made his way into the bedroom to find all his clothes gone.

Could it been that he had not heard one of the hotel's many maids come in and take his clothes to be washed? No, if that had been the case the maid wouldn't have taken _all _his clothes. His pants, shirts, netting, shoes, even his under garments were gone! The red-haired man suppressed the urge to slam his fist into the bed; he didn't feel like sleeping on the floor or having to explain to the manager why the bed had a large indent in the center.

So like any practical man of his stature and reputation, Gaara sought to handle the problem immediately; he went downstairs.

Haruno Sakura had seen a lot of things during her time as a shinobi but as she sat at the front desk, welcoming in and assigning rooms for the incoming political guests from each of the neighboring countries, she was not prepared for what she saw next.

Sakura knew very well that Suna's Kazekage had always presented a commanding and intimidating presence when doing his job. And like Tsunade and the other Kages, he was here for the large meeting that regarded all six Shadows, as well as their closest advisors to attend. Many shinobi had come along as well, each a small army for each main Village.

But when Sakura saw the tall redhead stomping his way down the main stairs towards her wearing nothing but a towel and a death glare, she let her jaw drop, forgetting that she was in the presence of several important political personnel.

And it didn't help when Gaara's death glare fell on her form. Immediately, the petite bubblegum haired kunoichi found herself staring wide-eyed into the _very_ angry face of Sabaku no Gaara. If looks could kill, Sakura was sure she'd be dead, buried, resurrected and then killed again by boiling in the jade lava that was now reflected in the Kazekage's eyes.

With one hand flat on the surface of the desk, the other tightly holding the small white towel firmly around his hips, said man gave his most menacing stare. Sakura continued to gape at him until a man behind Gaara cleared his throat. That seemed to snap the woman out of her shocked state enough to allow herself to regain some of her composure.

"Kazekage-sama…what…what happened?" she asked, looking over the man standing before her. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Well Haruno, as I'm sure you can see…" he started, gesturing down the length of his body. "That I am deprived of clothing!" he hissed. Sakura blinked. Yes she could very much see that he was deprived of clothing that was plain as day. Of course she couldn't admire his godlike specimen of a body. Though he was pale, he was toned; lean, corded muscle along his arms, rippling abs and pectorals, with muscular thighs and calves. The fact that he was devilishly handsome would have been enough.

Deciding that it would only worsen the situation if the Kazekage caught her eyeing him like some hungry fangirl, Sakura managed to suppress the urge to take the time to devour him with her eyes. Although she couldn't hide the blush that dusted her cheeks.

She cleared her throat. "Kazekage-sama, where are your clothes?" she asked quietly, not wanting to draw anymore attention to either of them. Gaara had obnoxiously cut the line of guests, and behind him Sakura could see the both bewildered and irritated faces.

"Someone took them," he said through gritted teeth. Sakura stared at him, trying to tell if he was pulling her leg or not. But this was _Gaara_ after fall and the day he joked was the day Naruto quit eating ramen.

Although the idea of someone stealing the Kazekage's clothes was probably the most absurd idea she had ever heard, she pitied the poor soul who (and if) had taken them. Gaara wasn't known for being a neither tolerable nor patient man and whoever he took out his wrath on rarely ever lived to tell the tale. And on the slight chance the redhead was merciful, the victim of his rage _might_ (and that was a very tiny might) get away with some major lacerations, bruises, scars, cuts, several broken bones, and a scarred memory. And right now, Gaara showed neither patience nor tolerance in the least.

"Kazekage-sama are you sure that one of the maids didn't just take your clothes temporarily for them to be cleaned?" the medic-nin asked. One of Gaara's fingers twitched.

"It was an entirely possible idea that one of the maids had simply taken his clothes for wash but _all of them_? He doubted that. And even so what was he supposed to wear in the meantime?

"Haruno, if I'm correct Tsunade left you in charge of escorting the guests and taking care of their needs…" he began. Sakura frowned. She knew where this was going; if he expected her to do everything for him just as he commanded like his own personal servant he had another thing coming. Sakura opened her mouth, cutting the Kazekage off abruptly.

"Gaara," she spoke firmly now, causing a few eyes to bulge in the line behind said man. Only member's of the Kazekage's family or closest friends ever called him by his name. "I'm sure your clothes are being washed as we speak. And yes, you are correct; shisou left me in charge of escorting the guests to their proper chambers and make sure if they have everything they need. And if they _do_ need something I'm to send for the hotel's staff. I am _not_ one of the staff Gaara and I would very much appreciate it if you did not expect such from me. I am a shinobi, not a servant."

A silence filled the room as the red-haired man and the bubblegum pink haired woman stared each other down. Many of the guests were holding their breathes, waiting for when the Kazekage would strangle the petite female with his sand.

Gaara had to admit he was reluctantly impressed by her audacity to stand up to him. No one had ever dared to do so and not expect a very painful and harsh wakeup call to just who they were speaking to in 

that manner. But this little kunoichi stood before him, hands on her hips and an admittedly cute scowl on her pretty features. Though she was polite and well-mannered, when riled she was a pink-haired, emerald-eyed spitfire, puffing out like a angered kitten.

Gaara smirked inwardly. She was even more attractive when riled and even though he stood before her and about a quarter of the political guests in nothing but a towel, he couldn't help but admire her defiance of him. _He_ was Sabaku no Gaara, master of the Sand, Kazekage of the Wind Country, one of the most powerful men around, and here she was, Haruno Sakura with her pretty face and attractive body and multiple personalities and her unique hair and green fire eyes.

"Fine." He spoke at last, making several people behind him jump. "Will you assist me in helping me find my clothing, _Sakura_?" he seemed to purr her name, his sudden rage appearing to have vanished due to something that only he knew about.

Sakura seemed almost startled at how he spoke her name. And just that he had said her name was surprise enough; she couldn't remember a time when he had actually called her by her name. This softened her bristling demeanor a bit.

"See? Now was it so hard to ask nicely _Kazekage-sama_?" she teased the man. Gaara's lip twitched upward so fast it was barely noticeable. Now she was pushing it.

"Don't push it Sakura-_san_…" he warned. Sakura smirked, raising her hands defensively. "Alright," she sighed. "You win."

_As always, _the Kazekage thought. He watched as the petite woman turned to the guests behind him, giving them her sweetest and genuine of smiles.

"Please excuse me for a moment," she told them. "But the Kazekage seems to have a problem that needs to be taken care of right away," A middle-aged man opened his mouth to retort only to have Gaara silence him with one menacing look. Quickly, Sakura called for a Leaf chunin; a thin mouse brown-haired girl was by her side in moments.

"I have to take care of some importance business with the Kazekage," she told the chunin. "I should be back in a little while, but until then I would like you to escort the rest of the guests to their chambers and see if they need anything."

"Hai Sakura-sama," the chunin bowed and proceeded to do as she was told. Sakura turned to the jade-eyed man beside her a sighed, a playful smirk quirking her lips upward.

"C'mon Mr. Sandman," she teased. Gaara scowled. "Let's go find your clothes," she began walking to the main staircase, the man beside her keeping stride easily. She gave him an onceover. "But first…let's go get you something from Naruto's room. We can't have you walking around in only a towel now can we?"

Gaara made no reply. He was too busy quietly admiring her sudden mood change from spitfire to teasing flirt. It amazed him that she was not in the least bit intimidated by him. The Kazekage grinned inwardly, a feline-like grin spreading across his features. Perhaps finding his clothes would be much more entertaining with this little kunoichi around to help him look.


	2. Dirty Clothes and Ramen

GaaSaku: Sequel to _Gaara's Little Pink Maid_

* * *

Naruto was never a tidy person. Even if Sakura did share the room with him it barely made a difference. His clothes and belongings were strewn all over the floor while Sakura's side of the room was neat and organized. So when Gaara and said pink-haired kunoichi entered the room, he was not at all surprised to find the room looking as if a hurricane had recently blown through it.

The blonde Jinchuuriki was sprawled out across his unmade bed, sheets half on the floor. His mouth was open, a small dribble of droll on the side. He was snoring.

Sakura loved her fox brother dearly. She would have done anything for him, protected him with all her mite but she could clobber him on his tidiness. Back in Konoha his living conditions were even worse then what lay before her very eyes at this moment. His room was so dirty he kept old food cartons and half eaten remnants from his meals scattered around the room with clothes and such everywhere else. Really, the boy was as organized as Kakashi was punctual.

So Sakura found it embarrassing to have to walk into their shared room when it looked as if his closet had somehow managed to throw up. She had the Kazekage behind her for Kami's sake!

It wasn't in Gaara's interest to care how Naruto kept himself (although he thought the drool was pretty disgusting). So without even glancing at the pink-haired woman beside him or waiting for her to yell his fellow Jinchuurki awake, Gaara maneuvered his way about the various obstacles scattered about and gave the side of Naruto's head a good whack.

There was a loud snort-type groan that the sleepy blonde emitted. He blinked cerulean eyes sleepily, rubbing them with the back of his hands and yawning. He blinked and started to see Gaara and Sakura standing over him.

"What…what happened?" he asked, still drowsy from his interrupted nap. Usually it was Sakura that stood over him in a fit of rage over how he was so disgustingly disorganized and unsanitary, but to have Gaara here as well was a big surprise.

Said redhead folded muscled arms over his chest and it was then Naruto realized he was only wearing a towel. Quirking an eyebrow Naruto sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Gaara where are your clothes?" he glanced at Sakura "You didn't plan to frisk 'im did you Sakura?" the blonde asked grinning.

The blonde's teammate's face turned such a deep shade of red it was nearly identical to the Kazekage's own hair. Glaring something fierce at her fox brother, the petite female pulled back a clenched fist and proceeded to hit the blonde wherever she could find.

"Ow Sakura-chan I was only kidding!" he defended. Stopping her rampage, she quickly glanced at the Kazekage bashfully. That damned Naruto, if he had a death wish…

But Gaara had an impassive expression, as if he had not heard what Naruto had said at all. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't need Naruto to start teasing the redhead when he was already in such a foul mood.

Satisfied that his beating had stopped, Naruto looked to Gaara. "So seriously, " he continued. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Someone came in my room and took them," the Kazekage grumbled. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "You mean like a maid or something?" he asked "'Cuz they usually give them back."

"Well," Sakura interjected before the red-haired male behind her responded. "We were going to find that out right now. Gaara just needs to borrow some of your _clean_ clothes."

Though it did not show in his expression, Gaara wasn't at all too thrilled to wear the blonde's clothing, especially now that he had seen just how he took care of his belongings. He briefly wondered if he would have to take another shower after wearing them.

Snorting, Naruto stood up, scratching the top of his head and made is way over to his nearby closet, not at all trying to maneuver around the clothes strewn all over the floor. Sakura was mildly surprised when he actually pulled out a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. Where had those come from?

The blonde gestured for Gaara to take them. "Here," he said. "These are the ones that didn't need to be washed yet." Gaara gave the clothes a skeptical look. Naruto scowled. "I didn't wear them yet! They're fine,"

Deciding that it was better than what he was wearing now, the tall Sand shinobi took the clothes, turning towards the bathroom on the right. As the door shut behind him he heard voices.

"Naruto are those really clean?"

A sigh.

"Geez Sakura could you give me a tiny bit of credit? I just bought them remember, they're the ones you told me not to get dirty."

Not at all convinced that the clothes on his back were clean at all, the Kazekage lifted the collar of the shirt up to his nose, giving it a quick whiff. He grimaced.

Ramen.

* * *


End file.
